1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a highchair and more particularly to an angle adjustment mechanism for seat of highchair.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a highchair is designed to provide a convenient means to feed a baby by parents. A conventional highchair comprises a seat for permitting a baby to sit and four legs for supporting the seat. A number of prior art highchairs are found such as Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 369,862 and 269,141, U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,097 and 5,348,374, and German Patent Publication DE 4,429,573. These prior art generally disclose a highchair having a coupled seat which is at a fixed vertical height, or a highchair having an adjustable seat. However, none of above prior art highchairs discloses a highchair having an oblique angle adjustment seat. It is found by the inventor that a slightly oblique seat is preferred for baby while dining.
Various designs for performing an angle adjustment of seat have been located in a search such as Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 318,358 entitled xe2x80x9cImproved angle adjustment mechanism for seat of highchairxe2x80x9d, 329,129 entitled xe2x80x9cHighchair with angle adjustable seatxe2x80x9d. These prior art generally disclose a seat angle adjustment mechanism disposed in the arms. As such, it requires a precise configuration to effect a desired angle adjustment of seat. Further, such angle adjustment mechanisms inevitably complicate the structure of arm.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an oblique angle adjustment mechanism for seat of highchair. The highchair comprises a frame and a seat pivotably secured to frame. The oblique angle adjustment mechanism comprises a positioner including an arcuate notched member having a plurality of notches; a base; a guide member; a latched member being positioned in a locked position or an operating position; an elastic member; and a control member attached to the latched member for controlling the movement of the latched member; wherein in a locked position, seat is immovably secured to frame with the latched member engaged with the notch of the positioner, and in adjusting the angle of seat, actuate the control member to cause the latched member to disengage from the notch of the positioner, thereby pivotably moving the seat for changing the angle thereof, and release the latched member to engage with the notch of the positioners again, thus locking seat in that angle.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.